She's Got You High
by rimrim-chan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo on his hormone! Dia sangat membenci Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak bisa berhenti mengganggunya kapan pun, diamana pun. Itu kerena Rukia selalu ada dipikiran Kurosaki Ichigo. Sequel Rating.


**Author's Prologue: **senang sekali rasanya kembali dalam Canon IchiRuki. Saya begitu menikmati mengerjakannya, semoga teman-teman merasakan asiknya membaca cerita ini pula. Catatan: fanfiction ini sequel dari Rating, saya sarankan untuk membaca cerita itu dahulu biar asik bacanya :))

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite, you are Legend, man!**

**She's Got You High**

**Chapter 1: True Romance**

**Common Thread**.

Hal yang sangat dibenci Kurosaki Ichigo tentang Kuchiki Rukia adalah gambar kelinci konyol yang dia sebut '_classy art_'. Itu salah satunya, masih banyak lagi hal mengerikan dari Kuchiki Rukia. Kalian mengerti, aku harus membelikan crayon, pencil drawings, atau sketchbook papers demi wanita ini, kalau tidak dia akan menggangguku yang sedang berkerja di divisi lima atau tidak mau menggunjungi diriku ke apartementku di dunia nyata. Huh, _common thread_!

Tapi kenyataanya diriku tidak bisa mengelak dari permintaanya, sekarang aku sedang menenteng setumpuk drawing papers dengan berbagai ukuran untuk sketchbook miliknya dan aku menitipkannya kepada Kiyone dan Sentaro untuk diberikan kepada kaptennya. Aku tidak mau menemuinya secara langsung, aku bisa membayangkan dirinya akan mencemooh aku habis-habisan karena ketika dirinya _merengek_ minta dibelikan, aku sudah menolak duluan untuk tidak-akan-pernah-lagi membelikan kertas–kertas itu demi mendukung '_crazy-no-classy-art_' Kuchiki Rukia. _Never ever_.

_But I Lied_.

* * *

**Dafuq**.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten!" sapa Hinamori Momo dengan senyum ramahnya dan menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat yang mengepul.

"Yo, selamat pagi, Hinamori." Aku membalas sapaanya sembari menyambut secangkir teh itu dan menyeruputnya.

"Kapten, hari ini jadwalmu yaitu: masih ada sedikit laporan yang harus ditanda tangani untuk diserahkan ke divisi satu, rapat kapten di _headquarter_ sore ini, dan kau ada wawancara oleh Shinigami Woman Assosiations—"

"Apa?! Lagi?" Aku menumpahkan sedikit teh itu ke depan _haori_ yang aku kenakan. "Duh!" aku merasakan panas dari teh itu mulai menjalar. Dan aku melanjutkan..

"Apa lagi yang ingin mereka tahu tentang aku? Mereka bukan mewawancara, tetapi mengintrogasi! Dan setelah _tidak_ mendapat jawaban yang mereka inginkan, mereka malah terus membuntuti aku!"

"Eh, hehehe. Bagaimana ya, Ichigo-san? Mereka memang seperti itu, sebab mer—"

"Bukankah kau salah satu dari geng selebor itu!" aku langsung menuduh _fukutaichou_-ku.

"Err, maaf kapten, tapi aku harus melaksanakan tugas yang mereka berikan. Dan ralat, nama kami bukan geng selebor, kami adalah _Shinigami Woman Assosiation_." Hinamori mengoreksi, kalem.

"Yeah, apapun itu, dan aku masih ingat kalian mengambil foto _kami_ saat sedang berjalan di Seireitei Main Street minggu lalu dan langsung menjadi headline gossip pada kolom _The Seireitei_ esoknya! Dan kau tahu, malamnya aku tidur dengan perut bekas sayatan Senbonzakura milik Byakuya. Astaga!" Aku sedikit mendramatisasi saat bercerita dengan Hinamori plus mimik muka meme cartoon face.

"Kuchiki-san juga salah satu anggota aktif Shinigami Woman Assosiation." Hinamori menambahkan informasi, tapi menurutku lebih mengingatkan.

"Grr…"

"Sudahlah, Kapten. Resiko sebagai _Hero_, _Idol_, dan satu – satunya lelaki dengan rambut abnormal yang mengencani Kuchiki memang seperti itu. Terima saja, kapten. Lagipula, aku bangga bisa masuk koran hampir setiap minggu karena menjadi _fukutaicho_-mu, hehehe." Hinamori sepertinya menikmati popularitas diriku yang berimbas pada dirinya yang sering menjadi sorotan pula.

_Dafuq_.

"Oh ya satu lagi Ichigo-san. Kapten Divisi 13 sepertinya mengirimi _dokumen _penting pagi ini. Aku sudah meletakkanya di mejamu, Kapten." Hinamori tersenyum dan menunduk pamit, segera meninggalkan ruanganku.

Ceh.

* * *

**Oxymoron.**

Kuchiki Rukia is totally whore of two worlds! Yea, she is!

Aku menemukan sebuah tumpukan yang Hinamori sebut _dokumen penting_ dari Kapten Divisi tigabelas. Bagiku terlalu eksklusif disebut seperti itu, karena yang aku temukan justru drawing papers dari sketchbook bergambar hasil karya dari taman kanak – kanak.

Aku mencermati kertas pertama yang bergambar _chappy the bunny_ dengan mata besar berwarna ungu dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan—menurutku. Ada note dalam bentuk gelembung dialog.

_Mungkin sesekali kau harus menambahkan gula dalam tehmu, karena wajahmu sama pahitnya dengan teh hijau yang kau minum._

Whatthehell, Rukia! Teh hijau tidak-akan-pernah ditambah gula!

Aku membuka lembar kedua dengan gambar lebih mengerikan dari yang pertama. Aku tak mampu mendeskripsikan sedang apa _chappy_ di gambar yang ke dua. Ada catatannya..

_Jangan mengumpat, lihat di cermin pasti kerutan di dahimu bertambah selapis._

Ahh, berisik.

_Sudah jangan mengumpat_. Tulisnya err—lebih tepatnya dia menggambar dan menulis.

"Aku tidak mengumpat!" aku menjawab ledekan dalam kertas, pesis orang gila mengomel pada benda mati.

_Apa yang kau lakukan barusan kalau tidak mengumpat?_

"aku berbicara sendiri!"

_Kau berbicara sendiri_.

Ceh! Rukia sudah memprediksi reaksi diriku.

Lembar berikutnya..

_Dasar orang bodoh_.

Dafuq!

_Scumbag_.

Ahhh!

Lihat, tidakkah kau membaca! Dia mencemooh diriku dengan menyebut _scumbag_!

Please don't be bitchy.

_Terimakasih, bodoh_.

Eh?

Tanpa gambar kali ini. Rukia menuliskannya dalam tinta hitam di sudut kanan bawah. Tulisan tangan dirinya dengan rapi, bisa juga dia memegang alat tulis secara benar untuk menghasilkan tulisan seperti ini.

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya mengusirmu di dalam pikiranku, karena aku seharusnya memikirkan laporan untuk di serahkan kepada Soutaichou nanti dalam rapat seluruh kapten—tapi kau mengacaukannya dengan hadir di sana sepanjang waktu._

_Aku merindukanmu._

Aku tersenyum. Dirinya berhasil _menggelitik_ hatiku.

You are totally bitch and gloria in the same way. My Bitchy Gloria.

* * *

**Fakta dan Mitos Byakuya**.

Sore ini aku tanpa sengaja membuktikan suatu kebenaran tentang Kuchiki Byakuya. Rumor yang beredar tidakklah benar. Aku bisa membuktikannya, sobat. Lihat 'nih:

Aku menarik kursi di sebelah sang maestro, pemilik Senbonzakura—Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku, kapten divisi lima sudah pasti duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya, bahkan dalam setiap _ceremonial_ apapun pasti begitu. Saat penobatan Renji kemarin dulu juga aku selalu di sebelah Byakuya. Kali ini rapat besar untuk para kapten di divisi satu.

"Yo. Kapten Kuchiki." Aku menyapa _agak_ sedikit sopan kali ini. Tidak memanggil namanya. Calon kakak ipar masa depan harus dihormati! Batinku mengingatkan.

"Selamat sore Kapten Kurosaki." Jawabnya dengan Kuchiki _style_.

Hening.

Di dalam kepalaku secara _random_ memilih topik yang pas untuk di diskusikan dengan seorang _legend_ seperti dirinya. Aku tidak suka percakapan yang kaku, tapi aku harus membiasakan diriku sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kurosaki?"

Eh?

"Eh?" respon yang spontan dan tolol.

"…"

Sepertinya dirinya sendiri yang memilih topik yang bisa kami diskusikan. Aku baru _nyambung_ bahwa dirinya bertanya tentang keadaan aku saat insiden setelah tersebar foto–foto aku dan Rukia yang menjadi headline gossip koran nomor satu Soul Society. Malam itu Byakuya menghampiriku di divisi lima dan langsung menaburkan _Sakura petals_ di sana. Duel kami tak terhindari lagi. Aku tidak sengaja melukai lengan kirinya dengan Zangetsu dan begitupula dengan Byakuya, sayatan Senbonzakura menggores perut sebelah kananku di bawah diafragma. Lumayan sangat dalam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Byakuya. Sepertinya kita sama–sama mendapat _pinalty_ dari zanpakutou masing – masing. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan _smirk_.

"Bukan luka yang serius. Rukia sudah mengobatinya, aku berharap dirinya melakukan untukmu juga."

"Yea, dia sudah pasti melakukannya."

Saat duel itu, Rukia datang saat _climax_ dan berhasil menghempaskan kami berdua ke sisi berlawanan dengan Shirayuki. Aku yakin kalau dirinya mengeluarkan bankai, luka kami akan bertambah pula. Wanita yang sering membuat perasaanku jungkir balik ini sekarang kuat sekali.

And, here it was..

"Aku meminta maaf secara pribadi mengenai ketidakbenaran tindakanku malam itu. Aku harap kau tidak berkeberatan memaafkan."

Tunggu?

Rasanya aku ingin mengambil Zangetsu untuk membersihkan lubang telingaku yang penuh dengan kotoran ini. Bisa saja aku salah dengar Byakuya meminta maaf karena kotoran yang menyumbat lubang telingaku 'kan?

Aku memutar badanku kearah Byakuya dan berkata..

"Yo sudahlah, aku juga meminta maaf karena mencintai Rukia, hey Byakuya.." Aku tahu bersikap dewasa itu mungkin seperti ini. Mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membalas permintaan maaf dirinya dengan cemohoaan dari mulut _brengsek_ ini karena aku pikir itu bukan reaksi yang sesuai untuk seorang lelaki masa depan yang baik untuk Rukia.

Aku merasa keren sekali saat mengatakanya.

Dan aku mengatakan 'mencintai' bukan 'mengencani' ya? Catat itu!

"Aku berharap kau memegang janjimu untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya dalam bentuk apapun."

"Aku terlahir sebagai Kurosaki. Kau orang pertama yang boleh menggunakan bankai saat aku menyakiti Rukia atau membuat dirinya tersiksa bersama diriku." Aku tidak mendramatisasi kali ini.

Byakuya menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik. Aku yakin dirinya mencari kesungguhan di mataku, dan kau pasti menemukannya yang kau cari di sana, Byakuya.

Byakuya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku pegang janjimu."

"Pasti."

Fakta tentang Byakuya: Dirinya sangat menyayangi Rukia.

Mitos tentang Byakuya: Angkuh dan hatinya sedingin Hyorinmaru milik Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Itu tidak benar, aku sudah membuktikannya.

See?

* * *

**Mind Trick**

Pikiranku mencoba menyiksa diriku. Kau tahu, _inner world_ milikku saja sudah menyusahkan dengan hadirnya dua karakter yang bersebrangan: Zangetsu Old Man dan si hollow Hichigo yang suka menghancurkan _mood_. And now, my thoughts are trying to kill me softly due to this woman. This woman.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Aku melihat wanita itu duduk dengan tenang sepanjang meeting dengan para kapten. Dia tidak melakukan apapun yang mencolok, kelihatannya seperti itu. Dia mengangguk sesekali dan ketika berbicara, Rukia berbicara dengan sangat berwibawa. Sial, dia pikir dia keren? Dia tidak menatapku sama sekali, tidak! Bahkan melirikpun tidak.

"Misi ini hanya untuk menstabilkan roh yang ada di Soul Society. Pastikan untuk melakukan yang terbaik." Soutaichou berkata. "Sekian untuk pertemuan ini, silahkan kembali ke divisi masing–masing dan mengerjakan misi yang sudah ditetapkan."

Semua kapten beranjak dari tempatnya. Abarai Renji menghampiriku.

"Hoi Ichigo, kau diundang malam ini besama orang-orang biasa di tempat biasa oke?" dirinya berkata sambil berlalu.

"Yo!" Aku menjawab seperti biasa. "Ah, Renji, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

_Baboon of Rokungai_ itu menoleh dengan enggan.

Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya. "Bagaimana menghindari geng sele—maksudku _Shinigami Woman Assosiation? _Kau tahu, mereka seperti paparazi yang memburu berita dengan kelaparan!" Aku berbisik ke telinga Renji, sulit sekali melakukannya karena postur tubuh Renji yang sangat tinggi.

"Ahh.." Dirinya hanya menyahut. Aku gusar.

Gemas sekali dengan respon yang hanya _begitu_ saja.

"Hey, jawab kapten bertato tribal!" Aku menyembur ke arahnya.

"Ini sedang aku coba jawab kapten buah-buahan!" Aku membenci arti lain dari namaku.

"Begini ya Kurosaki.." Renji berkata dengan tenang, dan melanjutkan.. "Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya bodoh! Kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa setelah headline beritamu di koran itu, di kolom setelahnya berita aku juga! Setiap kapten menjadi target mereka. Tapi tetap Kurosaki Ichigo yang akan terus menjadi _Hot Top News of The Century_! HAHAHAHA—DUH! Apa yang kau lakukan _orange_!"

Aku menusuk-nusuk kepalanya dengan ujung pegangan Zangetsu, kenapa dirinya malah mencemooh aku? Sial sekali kepala merah ini.

"Hentikan, Ichigo! Kau bisa mengubah bentuk kepalaku menjadi asimetris karena Zangetsu milikmu!"

Aku berhenti menggangunya.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Mereka tidak bermaksud buruk, nikmati saja segala polularitas ini. Jangan lupa nanti malam ya!" Renji berkata sambil berlalu, _haori_ yang bertulisan kanji _shichi_ berkibar di belakangnya.

Renji mengalami hal yang sama, tapi dia memilih lebih tidak peduli. Kenapa aku juga harus memusingkan ini, seperti aku tidak pernah diperhatikan orang lain saja sejak aku lahir? Aku lupa rambutku yang abnormal ini? Benar juga. Aku teringat Byakuya yang sering digangu oleh Yachiru di kediamannya. Hahaha. Tapi itu suatu hiburan. Dan juga menur—

"Hoi, _strawberry_! Mengapa kau mematung seperti itu?" nah, ini dia orang yang aku tunggu..

_Hallo, baby_..

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kuchiki Rukia berdiri dan melipat tangannya, sepertinya dirinya sudah lama menunggu aku berbicara dengan Renji, hingga tanpa disadari olehku seluruh kapten telah meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Kau menungguku? Hmm?"

"Ahh, jadi kau ingin aku tinggalkan saja sendirian disini, baiklah kalau beg—" Rukia berkata sambil berlalu mendahuluiku, tetapi aku memotong kata–katanya karena aku menahan tangan kirinya dan menarik dirinya kepadaku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi. Sepanjang meeting aku masih bertahan untuk tidak menarik Rukia kepadaku karena banyak orang di sana. Tapi sekarang, _headquarter_ ini hanya milik kami berdua. Aku tahu bahwa tempat ini tidak ada kamera atau alat penyadap karena ini ruang rahasia _headquarter_ milik kakek Yamamoto dulu. _Thankyou, old man_.

"Ichigo!"

Aku memeluk dirinya dan tersenyum jahil. "Aku ingin memberi pelajaran untuk Kapten Divisi 13 yang mengirimiku _dokumen penting_ pagi ini."

Rukia tertawa kecil. Aku sangat menyukai suara tawanya, dan sedang aku rekam dalam kepalaku agar aku bisa putar setiap saat.

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada Kapten Divisi 5 yang tidak mau pergi dalam kepalaku, padahal aku punya banyak perkerjaan, kapten." Rukia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leherku.

Tidakkah kau merasakannya, Rukia? Aku berfikir bagaimana caranya agar detak jantungku tidak berdetak terlalu cepat karena Rukia begitu dekat seperti ini. Aku rasa hormone di umur 20-an ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipungkiri: khawatir berlebihan, teralu asik sendiri, merasakan hormone yang bergolak..

Dan dia tersenyum, aku mohon pikiran aku jangan terlalu mendramatisir momen bersama Rukia. Padahal dia hanya terseyum dan perasaan berdesir menggerayangi sekujur tubuhku.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya dan memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih.

_I found myself hardly to breath_..

Aku memeluknya semakin erat dan mencium bibirnya.

Aku sangat terbiasa dengan kontur bibirnya yang lembut dan aku tentu saja semakin hilang kendali atas anggota tubuhku yang lain. Tangan mulai tidak akur satu sama lain. Sebelah kanan mulai ke bagian depan dan yang kiri sudah bermain di belakang punggungnya. Otakku sudah tidak bisa mengatur koordinasi.

Rukia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil udara bebas. Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku mengecup lehernya sebelah kiri dan aku mendengar desahan pelan Rukia. Tangan kiriku meraba pelan punggungnya dan itu membuat Rukia semakin melayang. Awalnya aku hanya ingin menempelkan bibirku di sana, tapi lidahku tidak bisa hanya diam saja di dalam mulutku. Aku mengeluarkan lidahku untuk merasakan sendiri kulit mulus Rukia pada bagian itu, dan Rukia semakin mendesah hebat dan memberi akses lebih untuk aku jamahi pada bagian lehernya.

"Ichigo.."

Aku masih berkerja.

"Ichigo!"

"Hn.." Aku hanya menyahut.

"J-jangan memulai apa yang tidak bisa kau akhiri."

Aku berhenti dan berbisik ke telinganya. "_Baby.. ,_tidakkah kau mengerti, aku ingin sekali menarikkmu sepanjang meeting tadi, hmm?"

Rukia mendesah pelan.

Aku mencium bagian _sensitive_ di bawah telinganya. Aroma khas Rukia menguap dari sana.

"_Baby, I really miss you, all the time.._" Bisikku sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan dirinya.

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_Let me back into your arms._

Kembalikan aku ke menit-menit sebelumnya, aku ingin berada di dalam pelukannya sebentar lagi..

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Author's Epilogue**:

This is sophomore. Pertimbangan untuk menjadi rate M, karena banyak kosa kata yang seharusnya tidak dikonsumsi secara bebas. Saya yakin readers sudah ya.. _twentysomething_ lah.. hehehehe.

**Promoted**: Everlasting Love had already in Chapter 5: Emotions, Sweet Disposition, and Twist Story. Chapter 6 is still on progress.

**Playlists**, these music belongs to their masterpiece. Thankyou:

Mumm-ra – She's Got You High

The Maine – Into Your Arms

Motion City Soundtrack – True Romance

Jamie Cullum – Mind Trick

Jamie Cullum - Twentysomething

Maliq & D'Essentials – Heaven

Sincelery,

Rimrim-chan


End file.
